


The Gardens

by Star_Crab



Series: Mornings of Gold [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Sarah Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crab/pseuds/Star_Crab
Summary: Before the Masquerade, Sarah escapes to the royal gardens.





	The Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter is based off of a song

"You took my hand and then we both started running, both started running. . .  
Nowhere to go and so we both spin around in circles. . . "  
Circles, Pierce The Veil 

 

The gardens of Queen Titania of the High Court were a sight to behold. They are larger and grander with more blooms than that of the gardens of her childhood home, more than just fae trumpets and monkshood. A fountain at in the courtyard made of marble and inlaid with gold filigree. The waters were crystalline and had some wishes sitting at the bottom. As far as Sarah could see was flora and the ever shifting shades of grass and the hedges of the gardens maze.

“Come on feet,” she giggles. “We’ve only a few hours before the masquerade and Lorelei is sent to find us.”

So she spent her few precious hours running in the queen’s gardens, running her hands across the poppies and peonies ignoring the sounds of herald’s announcing the royalty and courts of the fae that are arriving. Her dress became stained with green from brushing against the hedges and rolling across the grass when she stumbled over a root of a peach tree whose blossoms were blooming, the fruits not yet ripe to be picked. Her hair become messy and tangled from leaves and small twigs that founded themselves clinging to the girl as she giggled in the grass as dragonflies fluttered above her head chasing each other. Her magick happily seeping into the plants around her making them grow bounteous, creating a canopy above her of prismatic posies. 

Like her mother, Sarah's magick was nature based, helping flora and fauna flourish during the harsh winters of the Underground. A back barn was built at the orders of her father so she could help the animals escaping the chill of the air and snows that settle during the dark months. Most of the creatures stay and live in the gardens of the family home, mostly deer, foxes, and field mice. An owl resides in the barn as well, who had arrived two winters before with a broken wing. She grew a deep rooted kinship with the world of perennials and being of the forests. But she is also her father's daughter, and uses her legerdemain for tricks and pranks to the unsuspecting visitors. Coaxing the trees and bushes of the gardens to grow and change so they would become lost, using thaumaturgy to make it seems as if the blooms were speaking the servants until they heard her giggle above them in the trees.

 

In the gardens was another trying to escape the confines of the castle and the other fae of the courts. He lay at the center of the hedges maze, arms crossed behind his head listening to the winds shake the branches of the trees and bushes around him. The lord felt inundate within the walls of King Oberon and Queen Titania's grand palace, but felt unobstructed here in the maze, reminding him much in the South of the Underground. As he lay there, listening to the winds and the heralding trumpets, his own powers dulling the outside noises. Until he heard another sound, something that drew him from the easy rest he had found. The fae lord sat up and listened again waiting. 

And there it was again. A giggle, childish and jovial.

The lord stood and began to follow the precious sound of this fae as it raced through the maze, eager to find its source. Turn after turn, he found himself further from the courtyard and the center of the maze. The giggles continued to his right and he took off again in his chase. 

Sarah laughed gaily as she ran from her pursuer, leading them deeper into the maze and in circles and soon to where she had first heard them following her. At some points she made it easy, leaving flower petals behind her like a trail of breadcrumbs, but at others she hid herself in the trees and watched as the stranger run by before she took off in the opposite direction, making him back track to where he was once before. She was making him run in circles. It was the most fun she has had in months. Gulling the servants grew tiring and boring as they knew it was Sarah behind the illusions and voices they hear whispering the halls. ,

He almost caught her, feeling his hands almost grasp her dress. 

She almost let him, but the game was far from over as she willed the roots of the trees rise and trip him so she could escape back to the courtyard. She giggled again as he cursed.

The lord picked himself up, brushing the dirt from his breeches and listened again, only to be answered with silence. His evasive sylph no longer playing with him in the queen's maze. He walked back to the courtyard, still listening and watching for the glimpse of a dress or her laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to clarify, the fae lord is Jareth, but Sarah doesn't know his position yet in the court.  
> \- He wanted to see what made whoever was giggling happy because after dealing with only Wished Away children for so many years, laughter is something he had not heard in a long while.  
> \- Sarah figured she was being followed and decided to make him lost in the Queen's maze before going back to get ready for the Masquerade.


End file.
